


Running Cold

by Accel



Category: GaoGaiGar
Genre: Cunnilingus, Light D/s, M/M, Robot Incest, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accel/pseuds/Accel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EnRyu tops as well as he lands (that is to say, not well at all).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Cold

“You’re so cold,” EnRyu said, words slightly muffled.

“If you stop now, I’m not going to return the favour,” HyoRyu said in a strained voice. He stifled a groan as EnRyu muttered something, the vibrations of his voice making his valve ache with pleasure. He flicked his tongue over HyoRyu’s swollen external node and then lightly drew it over the folds of his valve.

HyoRyu tightened his grip on EnRyu’s head. “Stop teasing,” he said warningly. EnRyu chuckled and properly resumed his ministrations. HyoRyu moaned as he alternated between sucking on his node and pushing his tongue deep into his valve. He looked down, watching EnRyu’s head move as he eagerly lapped up the lubricant seeping out of him.

Not able to hold back any longer, HyoRyu started grinding against his face, chasing the overload he was oh so close to. EnRyu’s wonderfully warm mouth was exquisite, even more so when he let HyoRyu use it for his own pleasure. With a choked cry, he overloaded, squirting lubricant all over EnRyu’s face.

EnRyu licked off the fluid that had landed on his lips, all the while grinning smugly at him. HyoRyu smiled at him in return. “Come here,” he said, beckoning at him. He very much wanted to lick the rest of the lubricant off EnRyu’s face, and then bury his face in his overheated valve.

“Wait,” EnRyu said, a look of concentration appearing on his face. His hand crept to the housing covering his spike. HyoRyu quickly closed his legs, the motion producing a loud clang that reverberated around the room.

“No!” he said. EnRyu looked at him indignantly, his hand falling away from the vicinity of his spike.

“You don’t even know what I was going to say!” he said.

HyoRyu sat up and glared at him. “You want to top,” he said.

EnRyu shifted, looking guilty. “Well, yes, but—”

“No buts. I’m not letting you try a third time.”

EnRyu scowled at the floor. HyoRyu looked at him, lips pressed together in a disapproving line. “Lie down,” he said.

“But—!” EnRyu said, at least half a dozen protests on the tip of his tongue.

“I said, _lie down_.” EnRyu snapped his mouth shut and was horizontal in a matter of seconds. HyoRyu smirked. It was always satisfying to see EnRyu be so compliant. If only he was like this the rest of the time.

HyoRyu settled on top of EnRyu’s thighs. His plating was hot to the touch, hot enough for HyoRyu to have to abort an automated drop of his core temperature. It was usually in his best interests to maintain a temperature a few degrees above zero, but when he was being intimate with EnRyu, he liked soaking in the heat that radiated from him.

HyoRyu drew his fingers through the mess on his thighs, then slowly inserted them into his slick, relaxed valve. “If you wanted my valve, all you needed to do was ask,” he said. EnRyu couldn’t tear his eyes away from the fingers HyoRyu was slowly pumping in and out of himself.

“I…” EnRyu said, seeming at a loss for words. HyoRyu smirked again. He drew his fingers out, bringing them up to EnRyu’s lips. EnRyu eagerly licked them clean, the feel of his tongue producing a stir of interest in HyoRyu’s interfacing array.

HyoRyu wrapped his fingers around EnRyu’s spike and rubbed the tip with his thumb. EnRyu whimpered. “Say please, and I’ll ride you,” HyoRyu said. For a moment, EnRyu looked mulish, but then muttered, “Please.”

“What was that?” HyoRyu said, decreasing the temperature of his hand. EnRyu made a strangled sound at the sensation of aching cold around his heated spike. “Please!” he practically shouted.

HyoRyu grinned. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?” he said. He lined himself up and sank down on EnRyu’s spike. EnRyu’s mouth fell open, an incoherent sound leaving him as he felt HyoRyu’s valve clenching around him. HyoRyu set a slow pace, leisurely riding him. EnRyu was none too pleased, whining and attempting to buck his hips. HyoRyu pressed his hands against EnRyu’s pelvis, forcing him to still.

“Tease,” EnRyu gasped, hands shifting restlessly on HyoRyu’s hips.

“I thought this was what you wanted,” HyoRyu said innocently. He adjusted the temperature of his valve, and EnRyu cried as the cold surrounding his burning hot spike intensified.

Despite the slow pace, EnRyu didn’t last too long, running hot as he was. He screamed as he overloaded, his body jerking and hands clenching into fists. HyoRyu groaned as he felt hot lubricant coating his insides. He lifted himself up off EnRyu’s spike, watching as little rivulets of pink lubricant started running down the inside of his thighs.

He groaned again when he felt EnRyu’s hand touch his spike. His hips bucked up into the searing heat of his hand. It only took a minute of EnRyu fisting his spike for him to overload, lubricant splattering on EnRyu’s plating.

HyoRyu slumped onto EnRyu’s chest, feeling like his limbs had turned to liquid. “You’re cold,” EnRyu muttered. Despite his words, he wound his arms around HyoRyu’s waist.

“I know you like it, so stop complaining,” HyoRyu said, less bite to his words than there’d usually be in a conversation like this.

“It feels weird at first, though! Besides, you’re always on my case about my ‘unnecessary equipment.’”

“I would complain less if your temperature regulation system wasn’t constantly broken,” HyoRyu said.

“Not my fault,” EnRyu said, sulking. HyoRyu hid a smile and raised his head to press a kiss to EnRyu’s lips.

 


End file.
